5sosfandomcom-20200214-history
Calum Hood/Quotes
"Never cried in my whole life, it's on my Wikipedia page.. Even when he was a baby he's never cried. I came out stone cold face" via fan SLFL Ridgefield 8.31.2016. * "Just live right now, and be yourself, it doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else." * "People don't become gay, bisexual, pansexual, transexual. People just fall in love with another person." * "You don't get lucky twice and that's the truth." * "One time I tried to marry a chicken." * "Eating ass isn't just a hobby, it's a lifestyle." * "Did I invite you to my barbecue? No. Then why are you up in my grill?" * "That was awesome. Currently getting naked in celebration." * "Just live right now, and be yourself, it doesn't matter if it's not good enough for someone else." * "I had a dream that Michael had boobs last night. It was awesome." *Michael: "I do what I want, I'm punk rock." Calum: "No you're not. You have pink hair." *"I don't care about the sugar content" *"How do you spell America?" *"It's my toucans!" *"13, Mexico." *"You need a hug, once in a while." *"I tried to cover my whole face in play doh and now my face stings" *"I may or may not be wearing pants." *"No matter how weird my tweets are you guys always go along with it and that is why I love you" *"Two years ago I stole a shirt from Ashton, I am wearing that shirt today, hehe!" *"The lip balm I was wearing looks like lipstick" *"I swear if I had a clone of myself, we’d be best buds" *"Best thing about Christmas is family, except when I have to do dishes" *"Everything tastes like chicken" *I will let you join the band if you can beat me in FIFA. Try me! *I could quote a page of poetry to show you what you mean to me *We have something special that we’re doing today: we’re starting pool cleaning service! *We are full time strippers who love gettin' down and dirty *Only you guys bring this smile out of me! This smile is for you! *Michael’s like the mum, Ash is like the dad, and we’re like the two annoying kids *Skittles are so sexual *My life is one constant songwriting session *Swinging is one of my main hobbies *Stop tweeting me the word moist *How does Brad Pitt maintain his ruggedly handsome looks during an apocalypse? *Operation try to get in Luke's bed naked has failed *Lathered myself in body balm and now I'm ready to explore Washington *Okay, night sexies, wearing no socks, just in case you're wondering *You never know how great you look until you try to sing in a roller coaster *It smells like porridge in our studio *I've learnt that if you want something, go get it. Don't let it pass and make you regret what you didn't do *How do you retweet your own tweet? *Love you like Michael loves Ariana *Who needs French, unless you’re French! *Turned away from buying tickets at the movies cause after a certain time you have to be 18 *Rule No.1 never let Ash or Luke borrow things cause they always lose them *Respect for Luke and Michael for being terribly sick and doing the gig still managing to sound like a mix between Fergie and Jesus *Taking your pants off at the end of the day is always the best part of the day *Sometimes I wish I could shower with socks on *You reach your peak ruggedness when you are modeling for perfume *Don't be fooled by the rocks that I got, I'm still Calum from da block *If I don't get ta say it tonight...Happy New Year! Tonight's your excuse to go and kiss anyone you've ever wanted...Be home by one... *I've had 3 showers today *There's been a whooooole lotta nudity today *Michael is awesome *Something's gotta go wrong cause I'm feelin' way too damn good *LA is a confusing place *Sitting, waiting, wishing *Wish I had a mango tree *All of me loves all of you *Siri struggles to understand me *I smell so bad and Luke smells like flowers *Night you pretty things you *I judge a hotel room on PowerPoint placement and if there's tea *Spilt Jack Daniels on my shirt.I had one job *One day I'm going to steal the Statue of Liberty *30 min till the She Looks So Perfect video comes out. I'm happy because it contains nudity *Texting my mum back and forth as she's teaching me how to cook *I would never forget the love of my life, especially if I knew she loved me back. But I did. *Can't sleep in this band without someone taking a photo of you *Don't tell Ash I stole his hat *Luke just walked up to me and farted then left... gross boy *This house smells like teenage boy and cheese toastie *My life revolves around my bed *The boys are teasing me because I'm eating salad. They're calling me salad boy! *Fingers crossed I actually get the job at YouTube. It was a tough first day as intern. *Our EP is single is finally out. Everyone get naked. *Sorry for my illiteracy, I dropped out of school for this band. *Every single one of you guys are in my top ten lads list. I love you! *Why does everyone think Luke's taller than us? *Stirring my coffee with a fork *My illiteracy is getting too way out of hand *Planning on living forever *Chicago your airport smells like popcorn *I have lost one of my runners. There won't be exercise for a few days. Maybe even months. Or years. *Pre-order for Don’t Stop goes love tomorrow bitchatchos!!! *I’m sorry I called you bitchatchos… I don’t know what came over me *Are you missing a sexual bass tone in your life?There’s one right here-Don’t Stop *Will Emma Stone love me if I become Spider-man? *Wearing a thong on stage tonight *Our song played at the strip club.Life is good. *Easing into the WWA Tour with 76 000 people.I hope my pants don’t fall down *I’m actually ¼ irelandish *I almost got drunk at school at 14 where I almost made out with the homecoming queen *teenagers scare the living shit out of me *I don’t know how people do it wearing jeans that aren’t skinny and black *I’m not crazy cause I take the right pills *Listening to the album with Ash, it’s the morning. I’m naked *Hotels should really have petting zoos *"My favorite memory would have to be when I looked out at the crowd at one of the American shows and realized how many people we've played to and how lucky we are. Other than that sentimental stuff, I got naked a lot and I enjoyed that." *Least ya' know what it looks like now Category:Quotes Category:Calum Hood